Transylvania 6-5000 (1963)
Transylvania 6-5000 is an animated short starring Bugs Bunny and Count Blood Count. It went to theaters November 30, 1963. Description Bugs, as is his custom, is traveling by tunneling underground—and runs straight into a tree. He seems to be heading for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, as he observes "these Pennsylvania hardwoods ain't too soft!" , but he doesn't immediately notice that a sign nailed to the tree reads "Pittsburgh, Transylvania". Initially he asks a two-headed female vulture ("Agatha" and "Emily") for directions to "Pittsboig" when he realizes that he's not reached the Steel City, but Agatha and Emily are busy talking about eating him. Bugs sees an old castle nearby, mistakes it for a motel, and calmly approaches it. Upon ringing a skull/chime doorbell (playing "The Hearse Song") Bugs meets a vampire, who introduces himself as Count Blood Count and invites him in. Although Bugs is only looking for a telephone to call his travel agency, the Count leads him to a guest room beckoning him to rest, informing him that "Rest is good for the blood.". Unable to sleep, Bugs picks up a book titled "Magic Words and Phrases", and despite his initial skepticism about their effect, he reads it. Later the Count sneaks up behind him and is just about to strike when Bugs says "abracadabra", turning the Count into a bat. Bugs mistakes the bat/Count for a big mosquito and clobbers the bat with a fly swatter. As the bat dizzily flies out of the window, Bugs says "hocus pocus", which turns the Count back into a vampire and causes him to fall into the moat surrounding his castle. Agatha and Emily wonder what specimen the Count is as they watch him take the plunge. Shortly afterward, while Bugs is searching for the house restaurant, the Count sneaks up from behind again, but Bugs is humming to the tune of "It's Magic", substituting "abara cadabra" for some of the lyrics, and inadvertently turns the Count back into a bat. Once again mistaking the bat for a mosquito, Bugs sprays the bat with a fumigator. As the bat/Count is hanging his head down from an archway, coughing insecticide out of his lungs, Bugs sings "hocus pocus" during a continuation of his song, and the Count crashes to the floor on his head. Fed up with the situation, the Count confronts Bugs and reveals his true identity as a vampire, resulting in a duel of "magic phrases" in which Bugs transforms into a baseball umpire. After he turns himself into a baseball bat when the count turns himself into a bat (with "hocus pocus" strangely) to hit the bat-vampire on the head (despite the Count putting on some glasses in hoping this will prevent him from getting hit), Bugs gets the best of the Count for the rest of the duel by causing him to be crushed repeatedly by a stone slab from the floor. By mixing the magic words to "abraca-pocus" and "hocus-cadabra", Bugs causes the Count to become a mixture of human and bat body parts. Afterward he uses "Newport News" and turns him into Witch Hazel. Unimpressed ("Wow, I can do better than that"), he uses the incantation "Walla Walla, Washington", and the Count is turned into a two-headed male vulture. Bugs calls out to Agatha and Emily and the Count is horrified to find himself the object of their amorous pursuit. The Count flees the castle with the female vulture in pursuit as Bugs watches in amusement. Bugs finally finds a working pay phone (in a coffin), but while waiting for the operator to reach his travel agency in Perth Amboy, he mumbles "abraca-pocus", and his ears turn into bat wings. Bugs hangs up and decides to fly home with those wings. Category:Animated Shorts Category:1963 Animated Shorts Category:1960s Animated Shorts Category:Vampires Category:Vampires Animated Shorts Category:Witches and Warlocks Category:Witches and Warlocks Animated Shorts